Dynamics
by altaira verantca
Summary: Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta kan? Akan tetapi memang sakitnya tidak bisa dihindari. Baik Haruka, Shou, maupun Kaoru sama-sama rela menanggung sakitnya, selama yang mereka sayangi bahagia...   warning : OOC, don't like? don't read then...
1. Chapter 1 Pianississimo

Hi! Saya datang lagi~ #emangadayangnungguin

Ini fancfic kedua saya di fandom Utapri. Fic kali ini saya persembahkan khusus buat #utapricrew di twitter~ Ah! Tanpa RP dari kalian, ffic ini bakalan stuck guys~ Thank you~ :D

Dan tokoh utama yang kali ini saya ambil adalah Shou, Nanami, dan Kaoru (tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya slash romance disini dan WARNING : OOC [saya usahakan seminim mungkin]). Kali ini multi-chapter dimana POV akan berbeda di tiap chapternya~

Yak! sekian dari saya! Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli<strong>

**Dynamics © Altaira Verantca**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : Romance | Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast (s) : Shou Kurusu | Nanami Haruka | Kaoru Kurusu | etc.**

_Chapter 1 : __Pianississimo_

—Shou's POV—

_Sejak...kapan ya tepatnya?_

Aku memperhatikan sosok dihadapanku yang masih sibuk menulis, entah permainan not apa lagi yang ia tulis di _music sheet_-nya, yang jelas aku memperhatikannya. Membiarkan ia mengira aku tertidur di perpustakaan agar ia leluasa menuangkan isi hatinya dalam lantunan lagu yang nanti akan kami nyanyikan bersama. Bukan aku dan dia, tapi kami berenam yang ia minta untuk bernyanyi bersama.

Tapi entah sejak kapan aku menginginkan semua lagunya hanya untukku. Ingin memonopoli setiap derai tawa ataupun kecerobohan yang ia buat bahkan segala kepolosannya yang kadang hanya bisa membuatku bernafas pasrah. Ingin menjaganya...hingga senyum itu tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

_Sejak kapan... keegoisanku hanya berpusat padanya?_

"Selesai...," ia berkata sembari menghela nafas panjang lega, memandangi lembaran kertas musik di hadapannya dengan tatapan puas. Aku penasaran. Melodi seperti apa lagi yang sudah ditulis oleh jari ajaibnya itu.

Ia menoleh ke arahku. "Ah... Shou-kun tertidur... Sepertinya dia bosan menemaniku menulis disini. Dia kan tidak bisa leluasa kalau di perpustakaan...," aku bisa mendengar suara dengan rasa bersalah di intonasinya. Rasanya aku ingin segera menyahut 'aku senang kok!' saat ini.

Aku masih mengintip dari celah lenganku. Nanami membereskan semua alat tulis dan bukunya. Ah...mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan membangunkanku lalu kembali ke as—

Aku nyaris terjungkal dari kursi karena kaget ketika Nanami memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya di kedua atas kedua lengannya yang ditangkupkan rapi di atas meja, menghadap ke arahku. Dengan cepat aku menutup mataku, berharap Nanami tidak cukup cepat menyadari bahwa aku terjaga sejak awal.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Shou-kun. Maaf kalau malah mebuatmu bosan...," dia mengatakannya lirih, tapi cukup jelas untuk didengar olehku. Membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya ketika mengatakan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat wajahku mulai panas.

Aku memberanikan diri membuka mata perlahan lama setelah itu dan mendapati Nanami masih di tempatnya, memandangiku. "Ah! _Ohayou, _Shou-kun!" sapanya riang, dengan tawa kecil yang ditahannya.

"Woaa!" refleks aku bangkit dari tempat duduk. "Kau mengagetkanku, Nanami!"

"Mengagetkan Shou-kun? A-ah! Maaf! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu kaget...," dia membalasku dengan kalimatnya yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Bagaimana tidak kaget kalau ketika aku terbangun tiba-tiba aku melihat wajahmu langsung di depanku seperti tadi! Seharusnya kau langsung membangunkanku ketika kau sudah selesai tadi!"

"Umm... tadinya aku mau membangunkan Shou-kun tapi melihat tidurmu yang tampak nyaman seperti tadi... aku jadi tidak tega. Karena itu aku hanya melihat Shou-kun saja sejak tadi..." ujarnya jujur.

"Sejak tadi...," wajahku kontan memanas, kalau kau melihatku sudah pasti sangat merah. "Berapa lama kau diam dan memandangiku tadi?"

Ia menoleh dan melihat jam dinding di salah satu pilar perpustakaan. "Sekitar...lima belas menit?"

Oh ya! Berarti lima belas menit pula waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk berpura-pura tidur, menahan diri untuk tidak tiba-tiba memelukmu, dan juga cemas karena takut kau mendengar degupan jantungku yang kelewat keras!

* * *

><p>"Hmmm... nadanya seperti mengajakku untuk segera kembali ke sekolah," gumam Otoya setelah membaca <em>score<em> yang tadi diberikan oleh Nanami.

"Seperti ingin cepat-cepat bertemu seseorang lagi," Masato beropini pelan.

"Kau kan sudah bertemu denganku setiap hari, Masato," timpal Ren tenang yang langsung ditatap tajam oleh Masato.

"Panggil aku 'Hijirikawa', Jinguuji," peringatan Masato hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum usil Jinguuji tanpa perhatian lebih.

Aku masih memandangi lembaran di hadapanku, menilai lagu yang kemarin sore diselesaikan oleh Nanami sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil di lantai beralaskan karpet tebal. Melodi kali ini agak berbeda daripada dua lagu sebelumnya. Sama indahnya, hanya saja tempo serta dinamikanya menjadi sangat variatif; _pianissimo, forte, fortissimo,_ lalu kembali ke_ pianissimo_.

"Shou-chan!" aku baru sadar Natsuki memanggilku ketika ia sudah mulai mencubit-cubit gemas pipiku.

"Ouii... Lwepashkhan pwipikuw..." Sial. Suaraku terdengar sangat aneh sekarang.

"Huh? Shou-chan bilang apa? Aku tidak mengerti...," bukannya melepaskan tangannya, kini Natsuki malah mencubit pipiku yang satunya. D.I.A.I.N.I.I.I.I...!

"Kwubilangh lwepaahh!" Aku meronta-ronta sampai akhirnya berhasil mendorong Natsuki menjauh. Oke. Mendorong dengan bantuan kakiku tentu saja, tanganku tidak cukup pa—ah! Sudahlah!

"Shou-chan sedang apa?" kini Natsuki sudah duduk di lantai bersamaku setidaknya dia menjadi lebih serius setelah aku menunjukkan lembaran _score_ di hadapanku.

"Hoo... Lagu baru ini kan? Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan lembaran _score_ milikku yang penuh dengan catatan.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah sama sekali. Hanya saja permainan dinamika dan tempo lagu ini seolah ingin bicara sendiri walaupun hanya dalam bentuk melodi. Kita harus menemukan tema yang tepat untuk melodi semacam ini," aku kembali menekuri lembaran di depanku ini.

"Seperti dikejar sesuatu 'kah? Ah tidak! lebih tepatnya ingin mengejar sesuatu!"

"Mengejar sesuatu ya...," aku masih mempelajari tiap detil melodi yang tertulis. Cepat, lambat, naik,naik,turun, diam, turun, tetap, naik. "Seperti _jet coaster_" gumamku tiba-tiba.

"Hee? _Jet coaster?_ Kok bisa?" Natsuki merapat ketika aku mulai menunjuk setiap tanda di _score_ dan tampaknya ia mulai mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

_Ah... sepertinya aku tahu isi yang ingin disampaikan Nanami lewat lagu ini... _

Seulas senyum terkembang begitu saja di wajahku. Tema yang ia minta kali ini manis bahkan terlalu polos! Ya... tapi memang jujur, ini lagu Nanami bagaimana pun juga.

Pintu ruang musik tiba-tiba terbuka. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Tokiya, Nanami, dan—

"Kaoru?" aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku ketika melihatnya masuk ke ruangan, "K-Kamu tidak sekolah?" Ini masih belum jam makan siang dan dia sudah ada di dalam gedung sekolahku. Alasan apa lagi yang membuatku tidak berpikir seperti itu.

"Shou-chan!" Kaoru segera menghampiri lalu memelukku yang baru saja berdiri. "Aku kangen!"

"Hee? Kangen? Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu tiga hari lalu?" aku menepuk kepalanya ringan. Terkadang aku berpikir kalau Kaoru sejenis dengan Natsuki, mulai dari memanggilku 'Shou-chan' sampai hobi memelukku.

"Ya tapi kan te—"

"Nanami! Aku tahu tema lagu yang cocok kali ini!" aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kaoru dan langsung melesat ke tempat Nanami berbincang dengan Tokiya dan Otoya.

Nanami langsung menoleh ke arahku, "Benarkah? Tadi aku juga sudah membicarakannya dengan Ichinose-san."

"Iya!" aku menunjukkan _score_ yang sudah penuh dengan coretanku, "Cinta pertama! Benar tidak?"

Nanami tertegun sejenak melihat catatatan di kertasku, "Kau benar-benar memperhatikan setiap detil yang ada, Shou-kun. Ah! Bahkan kau menandai notasi yang salah!" Ia buru-buru memberikan tanda di _score_ miliknya.

"Cinta pertama? Kurasa kau benar-benar memperhatikan lagu ini sampai bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu ya?" Tokiya ikut memperhatikan _score _milikku dengan wajah serius. Kau tidak bisa mengganggunya dalam urusan macam ini. Kuakui, Tokiya memang paling pintar dalam urusan melodi macam ini.

"Heee? Bukannya mau berangkat ke sekolah? Seperti takut terlambat begitu?" Otoya merebut _score_-ku dan mulai membacanya, "tapi cinta pertama juga tidak buruk sih."

Aku masih memperhatikan Nanami yang serius dengan _score_-nya sendiri. _Score_ miliknya jauh lebih rumit daripada milik kami. Bukan saja menulis bagian yang nanti harus dinyanyikan, dia juga menulis bagian piano dengan lebih detil.

"Nanami?" panggilku dan tdak ada tanggapan, masih terlalu tenggelam dalam catatannya. "Nanami," aku memanggilnya lagi sambil mencubit kecil ujung hidungnya.

"Hyaa!" aku tertawa kecil ketika ia kaget, "A-ah! Maaf! Aku tidak mendengarmu tadi, Shou-kun. Ada apa?"

"Hahaha! Tidak apa-apa. Tidak... tema yang kubilang. Apa cocok dengan lagumu?" aku menunjuk kertas yang ia pegang erat dari tadi.

Nanami mengangguk cepat. "Iya! Ichinose-san sudah menebaknya sejak pertama kali membaca melodinya! Dan memang yang kumaksud adalah tema itu!" Aku bisa melihat luapan semangat di matanya.

"Tokiya?" aku melirik Tokiya cepat, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami secepatnya? Kan kita bisa langsung mulai membuat liriknya!"

Tokiya tersenyum hangat, semenjak debut kami bersama sebagai ST*RISH dia memang menjadi lebih mudah dimengerti daripada sebelumnya, lalu bicara dengan ketenangan yang biasa, "Anggap saja ini latihan untuk memperat hubungan emosi antara _composer_ dan penyanyinya. Lirik yang dihasilkan akan berbeda apabila hubungan emosi kedua belah pihak lebih erat, menurutku."

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau hubunganmu secara emosi dengan domba kecil manisku lebih erat dibandingkan denganku?" aku tidak sadar ketika Ren tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Nanami.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku cu—"

"Tokiya sudah pernah jatuh cinta?" Otoya menyela ucapan Tokiya dan dapat membuat Tokiya terdiam lalu melemparkan pandangan 'jangan-potong-penjelasanku' kepadanya.

"Haruka-chan... sedang jatuh cinta?"

"HEH?" pertanyaan Natsuki membuat kami berlima kaget bersamaan.

Natsuki memandang keterkagetan kami polos, "Kenapa? Aku kan cuma bertanya..." Iya. Kau hanya bertanya, Shinomiya Natsuki! Tapi jawaban yang nanti akan diberikan oleh Nanami itu yang membuatku harus menyiapkan mental!

"Jangan-jangan ini dari pengalaman pribadimu ya?" Masato memandang Nanami dan _score_-nya bergantian.

"Eeeh?" wajah Nanami merah padam seketika, yang hanya membuat kami makin penasaran, "T-tidak kok! I-itu... umm... A-aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sama sekali...," ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kertas yang dipegangnya.

_...manis. _Rasanya wajahku ikut memerah melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mencoba jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya padaku, dim—"

"REN." Sementara Masato menahan tangan Ren yang sebentar lagi sudah memeluk Nanami, aku menarik Nanami menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Ren, di sampingku.

"Cinta pertama ya...," tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas dan mengucapkannya lirih. Cinta pertamaku... Aku melirik gadis di sampingku yang wajahnya masih memerah. Kalau aku mengatakan ini pada Nanami, kira-kira tanggapannya seperti apa ya?

"Shou-chan, sampai kapan kau mau memegang tangan Nanami? Wajah Nanami makin memerah kalau kau terus memegang tangannya seperti itu, " suara yang sudah kuhafal selama hidup mengagetkanku.

"Kaoru!" ah! Aku hampir lupa ia masih disini!

Kaoru tertawa. "Wajahmu memerah Shou-chan! Aku hanya bercanda kok!" tapi candaannya cukup membuat aku melepaskan tanganku dari tangan Nanami dengan wajah nyaris merah padam. Syukurlah yang lain mulai sibuk dengan _score _dan pensil masing-masing.

"K-kamu...!" aku menarik Kaoru ke sudut ruangan agar pembicaraan kami tidak terdengar oleh yang lainnya. "Bagaimana dengan kelasmu siang ini?"

"Hm? Kelasku kosong sampai selesai nanti. Shou-chan percaya aku akan membolos?" Kaoru menjawabku dengan ekspresi kalem.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak pulang saja? Kan kau bisa menyelesaikan PR atau apalah di rumah... Aku agak sibuk hari ini..."

Kaoru diam sejenak, kurasa ia memikirkan ucapanku tapi yang ia jawab adalah, "Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan PR-ku. Selain itu semua pekerjaan di rumah sudah kubereskan sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu kukerjakan lagi disana."

Rajin seperti biasa ya, dia lebih mandiri dan jauh lebih cekatan dalam hal semacam itu dibandingkan aku. "Kau tidak memasak makan malam untuk ayah dan ibu?" sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya, tapi tak ada yang salah untuk memastikannya.

"Ibu baru kembali dari tur Eropa-nya dua minggu lagi dan ayah sepertinya baru kembali minggu depan," jawabnya cepat, seolah malas membicarakannya. "Kau tidak mau pulang? Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi kecemasanku akan keseh—"

"Aku tidak mau kau membahas itu, Kaoru," potongku tegas. Aku menghargai sikapnya yang perhatian seperti itu, namun bukan berarti aku tidak kesal.

Kaoru menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, melipat kedua tangannya rapi di depan dadanya, dan menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tahu kalau aku selalu mencemaskanmu, Shou. Untung saja tidak ada kejadian signifikan ketika debut kalian bulan lalu," ujarnya sepelan mungkin sampai hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya.

Kaoru marah. Ketika ia tidak lagi memanggilku dengan akhiran '-chan', aku tahu dia marah. Oh! Aku kadang tidak tahu apakah dia hanya kesal atau memang sudah marah padaku setiap kami bicara mengenai topik ini!

Aku menghela nafas panjang, memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk kuberikan pada Kaoru sebelum ia berpikir lebih lanjut dalam spekulasinya. "Aku... harus bersama yang lain untuk membuat lirik. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Kami baru akan mulai, dan ini akan memakan cukup waktu." Itu bukan alasan, yang kuucapkan ini adalah fakta.

"Maksudmu bersama dengan gadis itu juga?" tanyanya kalem, melempar pandangan ke arah Nanami yang tampaknya sedang berdiskusi dengan Tokiya. Ah... Nanami tentu saja senang bisa membuat lagu yang nantinya dinyanyikan oleh Hayato alias Tokiya.

"A-apa maksud dari perkataanmu, Kaoru?" desisku agak panik, tidak akan lucu kalau orang lain mendengarkan pembicaraan kami barusan!

"Pfftt! Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Tenang saja. Tapi...," Kaoru masih melihat ke arah Nanami sebelum akhirnya menatap sepatunya sendiri, "...aku tidak suka. Kau tahu alasannya kan?"

Sebuah alasan konyol bagiku kalau orang yang menderita sakit jantung tidak diijinkan jatuh cinta karena bisa memperburuk keadaannya. Walau aku tidak memungkiri kalau bersama Nanami kadang membuatku menjadi lebih awas akan keadaanku sendiri.

"Itu urusan pribadiku, Kaoru." Tentang apa yang kurasakan terhadap Nanami, tentang kata apa yang ingin kuucapkan padanya, tentang sejauh mana resiko yang kuambil bila ingin terus bersamanya sekaligus mewujudkan impianku. Aku tahu dan aku mengerti semuanya, Kaoru tidak perlu tahu tentang hal ini.

"Obatmu... masih ada?"

Aku membuang muka, malas membahas topik ini lebih lanjut. "Ada dan aku meminumnya dengan rutin kalau kau akan bertanya tentang hal itu juga."

Sebuah senyuman penuh kelegaan yang lembut terulas sempurna di wajah Kaoru, meskipun wajah kami sama, aku ragu senyumku bisa sesempurna miliknya. "Syukurlah...," ujarnya tulus, "tidak ada keluhan lain?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak ada. Kau tidak perlu secemas itu, Kaoru. Aku yang sekarang lebih kuat daripada aku 10 tahun lalu," jawabanku melunak setelah melihat ekspresinya.

"Bagaimana tidak cemas...," Kaoru tersenyum muram sembari menatapku, "sebagian hidupku juga ada disini," ia meletakkan tangannya di dada kiriku. Tepat dimana ia dapat merasakan detak paling keras dari jantungku, membuatku hanya bisa diam selama beberapa saat. Tindakan Kaoru memang tidak bisa diduga kadang-kadang.

"Nah!" seruan kecil Kaoru berikutnya menyadarkanku, "Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu. Kau masih sibuk dengan semuanya, 'kan? Mungkin aku akan mengunjungimu lagi lain kali. Bilang padaku kalau kau sudah tidak sibuk, Shou-chan," ia tersenyum seraya berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Huh? Kau mau pulang sekarang?" tunggu? Bukannya tadi akulah yang menyuruhnya pulang?

"Yup! Tidak enak mengganggu yang lain. Sampaikan saja salamku pada mereka yang sedang serius itu! _Mata-nee, _Shou-chan!" dia masih sempat menepuk punggungku pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka lalu menutup pintu ruang musik tanpa suara sama sekali.

Aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Setidaknya Kaoru pulang dan akan tenang di rumah. Bukannya aku tidak suka ketika bertemu dengannya tapi kadang aku merasa terlalu diawasi bila bersamanya. Kalau di rumah setidaknya ia bisa bicara de—

Tunggu... Kalau ibu masih sibuk dengan tur Eropa, maka selama tiga minggu ini ia tidak pulang kan? Lalu ayah... seingatku dia bilang akan dikontrak secara eksklusif oleh salah satu artis di Shining Agency dan—

Aku bergegas keluar dari ruang musik dan mengejar Kaoru, yang untungnya masih belum terlalu jauh dari ruanganku tadi, "Kaoru!" panggilku begitu melihat sosoknya sebelum menikung ke arah tangga.

Kaoru segera berhenti dan menatapku agak kesal. "Jangan berlari," itulah yang ia ucapkan pertama begitu aku sampai di hadapannya.

"Menginaplah!"

"Huh?" kali ini ekspresi bingung menghiasi wajahnya.

"Menginaplah sampai akhir pekan ini. Kau sendirian di rumah kan?" bodoh... Kenapa aku tidak lebih cepat menyadarinya? Hampir tiga minggu ia hanya sendirian di rumah, sudah pasti ia akan kesepian 'kan? Aaahhh! Kakak macam apa aku yang kurang peduli pada adik kembarnya sendiri?

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang sedang sibuk?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa! Menginaplah sampai hari senin disini! Setidaknya kita bisa berakhri pekan bersama kan?"

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" suaranya terdengar lebih bersemangat kali ini. "Aku boleh menginap di kamarmu lagi?"

Aku menepuk kepalanya ringan. "Tidak apa. Sekarang pulanglah dan kemasi barang-barang yang kau butuhkan dan...," aku menyerahkan kunci kamarku ke tangannya. "Kalau nanti aku belum selesai, beristirahatlah dulu. Aku bisa meminjam kunci milik Natsuki nanti."

Kaoru tersenyum senang dan langsung memelukku (lagi), "Terima kasih, Shou-chan! Aku akan pulang sekarang dan cepat kembali kemari!"

Aku melambai ringan ketika ia bergegas menuruni tangga lalu berbalik hendak berjalan kembali ke ruangan tadi. Jangan tanya betapa kagetnya aku ketika mendapati Nanami sudah berdiri tepat di belakangku.

"N-nanami!" seruku tanpa bisa menutupi kekagetanku, "Sejak kapan kamu disini?"

"Huh? Baru saja. Habisnya aku tidka menemukan Shou-kun di ruangan, jadi aku mencarimu...," jawabnya ringan.

"M-mencariku? A-ada apa?" aku menggaruk kecil pipiku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

" 'Ada apa'? Tentu karena kita tidak bisa menyusun lagunya tanpa kau 'kan?" Nanami menarik tangan Shou, mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat kembali ke ruangan tadi.

Ah... Iya... tentu saja 'kan? Kami harus menyelesaikan lagu itu. Lebih cepat lebih baik...

"Selain itu, aku juga tidak tenang kalau Shou tidak terlihat," tambahnya cepat tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Eh? Aku mencerna ucapan Nanami lebih lanjut lalu menutup sebagian wajahku yang pastilah tampak merah saat ini.

_Gawat. Kalau Kaoru tahu aku sesenang ini, dia pasti akan memarahiku..._

* * *

><p>Kaoru memandangi sebungkus permen berwarna hijau di tangannya. Gadis yang sudah beberapa bulan disukai oleh kakak kembarnyalah yang memberinya permen ini.<p>

.

"Cinta pertama? Kalian akan menyanyikan lagu semacam itu nanti?" Kaoru bertanya ketika Tokiya mengingatkan Nanami tentang _score_ terbarunya.

"Begitulah! Kaoru-kun sudah pernah merasakannya?" Nanami bertanya tanpa maksud menyelidik lebih jauh.

Kaoru berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya... belum pernah. Hahaha! Aku terlalu sibuk dengan banyak hal sampai tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal semacam itu." Kaoru menjawab pertanyaan Nanami tanpa perlu menutup-nutupinya.

"Hmmm... Kalau begitu mari kita coba sesuatu yang Tomo-chan ajarkan padaku semalam!" Nanami mengambil beberapa permen dari kantongnya. Semua permennya masing-masing berbentuk bola kecil yang dibungkus dengan plastik bening, menampakkan warna-warni ceria dari tiap bolanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tokiya ingin tahu dengan permen-permen di tangan Nanami.

Nanami tersenyum kecil. "Kata Tomo-chan, kalau kau berkonsentrasi dan berdoa sambil memejamkan mata lalu mengambil salah satu permen ini dengan mata tertutup juga, kisah cintamu berikutnya akan sama seperti rasa permen yang kau pilih!"

Baik Tokiya maupun Kaoru terdiam mendengarnya sebelum tertawa kecil. "Kau percaya hal seperti itu, Nanami-san?" Kaoru berusaha menahan kegeliannya sebaik mungkin.

"Y-ya... kan tidak ada salahnya dicoba... Kalian tidak mau coba?" Nanami menawarkan permen-permen itu ke hadapan Kaoru dan Tokiya.

Tokiya berdehem kecil lalu memejamkan matanya, "Yah... tidak ada salahnya dicoba." Ujarnya lalu mengambil salah satu permen di tangan Nanami.

"Kaoru-kun?" Nanami menyodorkan tangannya lebih dekat ke arah Kaoru.

Kaoru tersenyum. "Baiklah. Akan kucoba." Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan diam, berdoa atau hanya berpura-pura tampak berdoa lalu mengambil salah satu permen dari tangan Nanami.

"Milikku manis," gumam Tokiya, "Kamu sendiri sudah mencobanya, Nanami-san?"

Nanami menggeleng. "Belum. Tapi aku ingin mencobanya!" kemudian ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dengan mata terpejam lalu menggoyangkan tangannya, seolah mengocok permen-permen di dalam tangkupan tangannya agar tercampur.

Masih dengan mata tertutup, Nanami mengambil salah satu permen. Warnanya merah, sama seperti permen yang tadi Tokiya makan. Namun dengan cepat Nanami melepasnya lalu ganti mengambil permen berwarna kuning.

"Ah... kuning," ujarnya ketika ia membuka matanya. Setelah menaruh kembali semua permen di sakunya, ia membuka bungkus permennya dengan semangat. "Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya," kemudian ia memasukkan permen itu ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kaoru sedikit penasaran.

"Ummm... Masam!" jawab Nanami agak muram, "Ah! Tapi terasa sedikit manis dan—ah! Lama-lama terasa manis!" sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa pahit disana, tapi Nanami tidak berani membicarakannya setelah melihat wajah cemas Tokiya.

.  
>.<p>

"Masam ya... kalau begitu semoga dia pasangannya bukan Shou-chan." Tidak terbayang oleh Kaoru kalau Shou-chan tidak mengalami kisah cinta yang manis nantinya.

Kaoru membuka permennya lalu mulai mengulumnya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Masam... Manis juga..."

_Tapi masih terlalu masam..._

—_Chapter 1 : __Pianississimo - end__—_

* * *

><p>note :<br>**Dynamics** are indicators of the relative intensity or volume of a musical line.  
><strong>Pianissimo <strong>Very soft. Usually the softest indication in a piece of music, though softer dynamics are often specified with additional _p_s

Maaf kalau ada istilah-istilah musik yang salah. Saya sendiri juga bukan orang musik tapi yah... ngerti lah kalau masalah dinamika, tempo, dan accent kalau lagi paduan suara... ^^

Yak! Sekian untuk kali ini~ Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bertahan membaca sampai akhir~ Segala komentar, kritik, saran (singkatnya review) saya terima dengan senang hati~  
>Ah! kalau ada saran mengenai chapter ini maupun chapter berikutnya, akan sangat membantu saya lho! -' '-<p>

with evil laugh, Altaira Verantca


	2. Chapter 2  Piano

Konbanwa... ah... akhirnya ini update juga setelah perjuangan panjang untuk mendalami karakter Kaoru Kurusu

Just info. saya gak main game utapri sih. cuma baca review serta walkthrough juga berbekal hasil RP, maka saya menuangkan image Kaoru Kurusu yang ada di dalam kepala saya disini. Jadi mohon maaf kalau sangat amat OOC sekali... OTL

Ah! ini melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya... Sebenernya saya pribadi cukup senang menulis dari POV ini~

Yak! cukup basa-basinya! Selamat menikmati!

* * *

><p><strong>Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli<strong>

**Dynamics © Altaira Verantca**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : Romance | Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast (s) : Shou Kurusu | Nanami Haruka | Kaoru Kurusu | etc.**

_Chapter 2 : __Piano_

—Kaoru's POV—

_Ekspresimu berbeda, Shou-chan._

Masih pukul lima pagi dan aku terbangun karena gumaman bawah sadarmu, Shou-chan. Mungkin itu adalah secercah kata yang paling kau sukai dari mimpi indahmu, tapi itu hanya mengembangkan seulas senyum tipis di wajahku.

_Nanami Haruka._

Kau baru saja menyebut namanya, Shou-chan. Apa kau begitu menikmati mimpimu hingga tidak ragu menyebutkan namanya begitu saja? Atau kau terlalu menyayanginya hingga kau menyebut nama gadis itu bahkan di dalam mimpimu?

Aku turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan hati-hati menuju kamar mandi, tidak mau langkahku membangunkan baik Shou-chan ataupun Natsuki-kun. Aku memang menginap di kamar mereka selama akhir pekan ini, atas tawaran Shou-chan kemarin siang tentunya.

Sekeluarnya aku dari kamar mandi, mataku tertumbuk pada beberapa lembar _music sheet_ yang masih tergeletak berantakan di meja belajar Shou-chan. Aku yakin itu _score_ yang kemarin ia kerjakan liriknya bersama Natsuki-kun dan yang lainnya. Aku ingin tahu persis seperti apa lagu yang ditulis oleh gadis kesayangan Shou-chan.

Aku membaca susunan not balok itu dalam diam. Dulu aku sempat belajar biola bersama Shou-chan, namun entah mengapa dia berhenti. Kurasa karena kalah hebat dengan Natsuki-kun. Sampai sekarang kadang aku masih bermain biola. Bukan karena apa, tapi untuk menyeimbangkan kerja otak kanan dan kiriku saja.

Musik yang polos. Itulah kesan pertamaku ketika membacanya. Tidak memungkiri bahwa ini adalah lagu yang indah, tapi ini... terkesan polos. Apa kepolosan semacam ini yang Shou-chan sukai dari gadis ini? Kepolosan yang belum mengerti apa-apa.

Jujur. Bukan karena ia polos lalu menjadi jujur, tapi musik ini memang menuliskan kejujuran di tiap nadanya. Kepolosan alami dan kejujuran yang langka. Menyenangkan rasanya melihat musik mentah seperti ini masih ada.

Aku membaca lagi kertas bertuliskan not-not balok yang ada di hadapanku. Satu emosi kecil tersirat pasti disana. Sebuah emosi yang rasanya sudah akrab denganku sejak lama, dengan Shou-chan juga. Emosi mungil bernama optimisme.

Kalian mirip, Shou-chan. Kau dengan gadis bernama Nanami Haruka ini mirip. Tapi sejauh mana kemiripan kalian aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menebaknya dari kumpulan nadanya yang kau simpan dan jaga baik-baik.

_Nanami Haruka._

Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku bilang agar ia tidak mendekati Shou-chan. Aku tidak suka kalau nanti sesuatu terjadi pada jantungnya. Ia bisa menjadi salah satu pemicunya nanti. Ya. Entah mengapa aku yakin akan hal ini.

Aku memandangi lagi kertas di hadapanku; menghela nafas panjang. Kalau ia dan Shou-chan memang mirip, kenapa tidak seperti magnet? Magnet yang sekutub akan saling menolak. Lalu mengapa... Shou-chan tertarik padamu?

"Aku...tidak mengerti...," aku bergumam lirih.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Shou-chan bersikeras untuk jatuh cinta padamu sejak awal.

* * *

><p>"Makananmu nanti dingin, Nanami-san"<p>

"Hyaaa!" sepertinya sapaanku mengagetkannya, ia sampai menjatuhkan pensilnya.

"Ah? Aku mengagetkanmu ya? Maaf. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu tadi," aku menaruh nampanku di meja lalu mengambilkan pensil yang ia jatuhkan. "Maaf. Ini milikmu," aku menyodorkan pensil itu kepadanya yang tampaknya masih agak kaget.

"Kaoru-kun... Kamu mengagetkanku tadi. Ah, terima kasih," kau tersenyum seraya mengambil pensil yang kusodorkan. "Kaoru-kun makan siang disini?"

"Sama-sama," aku mengambil nampanku kembali, "begitulah. Terlalu repot kalau harus keluar _gakuen_ hanya untuk makan siang." Aku melihat kursi yang kosong di hadapanmu. "Boleh aku duduk di sana?"

Nanami mengikuti arah pandanganku lalu mengangguk cepat, "Silahkan, Kaoru-kun!" dia mempersilahkanku untuk duduk dengan wajah penuh senyumnya.

Aku membalas senyumnya, "Terima kasih, Nanami-san." Aku menaruh nampanku kembali di atas meja, kali ini di bagian meja yang berhadapan dengannya, lalu duduk di tempat yang ada.

"Makananmu...nanti terlanjur dingin, Nanami-san." Gadis ini tidak langsung menyentuh makanannya walau tadi kuingatkan. Tangannya masih sibuk menulis di sebuah buku notes kecil.

"S-sebentar lagi, Kaoru-kun. Hanya tinggal dua kalimat lagi," ujarnya tanpa menoleh padaku. Pandangannya melekat di tiap huruf yang sedang ia tuliskan. Aku bisa membaca sedikit apa yang ia tulis disana. Hmm... semacam buku harian? Ah, buku kegiatan maksudku.

"Selesai," ujarnya sesaat kemudian. Ia menutup bukunya, meletakkan pensilnya, lalu menghadap ke makanannya. "Itadakimasu." Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sejenak sebelum mulai menyentuh makan siangnya.

"Itadakimasu," aku melakukan hal yang sama sebelum mulai menyantap _sph__a__getti _yang kupesan.

"Eh?" Nanami berhenti menyuapkan tempura keduanya. "Kaoru-kun kenapa baru mulai makan?"

"Huh?" aku merespon dengan mulut masih penuh dengan makanan. "Aku menunggumu tadi," ujarku setelah menelan habis makanan di dalam mulutku. Selain itu aku bosan makan sendirian. Tidak enak.

"E-eh! Maafkan aku. Seharusnya tadi Kaoru-kun makan duluan tadi, tidak perlu menungguku," wajahnya tampak bersalah ketika ia mengatakannya.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Daripada itu, lebih baik kau lanjutkan makanmu. Nanti keburu makin dingin." Ia tersenyum mengiyakan lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Kaoru-kun sendirian?" tanyanya ketika aku baru menyantap separuh porsi makan siangku.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku setelah meminum jus jerukku. "Kau mencari Shou-chan?" tanpa sadar aku bertanya seperti itu.

"Habis...rasanya aneh melihat Kaoru-kun sendirian disini. Aku lebih sering melihat Kaoru-kun bersama dengan Shou-kun," ia tidak membantah pernyataan dari pertanyaanku tadi. Ah, begitu. Jangan bilang dia juga tertarik pada Shou-chan.

"Shou-chan masih bersama Ren-kun tadi. Dia hanya memberitahuku lewat email, sih. Memangnya ada apa? Kau ada janji makan dengannya?" aku hanya bisa mengontrol intonasi suaraku agar tidak terdengar kesal.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Hanya saja memang biasanya kami cukup sering makan siang bersama disini," jawabmu sebelum memasukkan lagi makanan ke mulutmu.

Aku diam, tidak menanggapi jawabanmu, sibuk mengunyah makananku. Tentu saja kalian sering makan bersama. Kuyakin Shou-chan sengaja meluangkan waktu untuk bisa makan siang bersama gadis ini. Mungkin lain kali aku akan datang ketika jam makan siang dan memonopoli Shou-chan sendiri.

"Tadi pagi aku membaca lagumu." Aku membuka pembicaraan baru setelah melihatmu selesai dengan makananmu.

"Eh? Laguku?"

"Yang kemarin baru saja selesai. Kau dan Tokiya-kun membicarakannya kemarin, yang bercerita tentang cinta pertama. Musik yang polos...tetapi indah," jawabku jujur. Aku tidak akan melebih-lebihkan ataupun mengurangi pendapatku tentang hal ini.

"Benarkah?" matanya berbinar cerah ketika ia mendengar pendapatku, "Terima kasih, Kaoru-kun. Kuharap kau menyukainya ketika sudah jadi nanti," gadis ini tersenyum jujur. Melihatnya saja cukup membuatmu percaya bahwa dia hanya akan mengatakan kebenaran. Apa senyum semacam ini juga yang dilihat oleh Shou-chan setiap harinya?

"Aku menantikannya. Aku yakin kalian bisa menghasilkan lagu yang bagus juga kali ini," balasku yang kurang lebih sedikit berbasa-basi.

Gadis ini menatapku beberapa saat sampai mulutnya terbuka dan bertanya, "Kaoru-kun bisa membaca not?"

Aku balas menatapnya dan tertawa kecil. "Tentu aku bisa, Nanami-san. Aku belajar biola ketika masih kecil dulu. Sampai sekarang juga kadang aku masih bermain," kalau ditanya dengan ekspresi penasaran seperti itu, siapapun hanya bisa tertawa kupikir.

"Benarkah? Sampai sekarang Kaoru-kun masih bermain biola?" kini rasa tertarik lebih besar terdengar dari suaranya.

Aku mengangguk. "Begitulah. Ah, tolong jangan bandingkan permainanku dengan permainan biola milik Shou-chan ataupun Natsuki-kun. Aku tidak pandai memainkannya, jadi—"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya!" dia memotong ucapanku tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun dan mengapa juga gadis ini berminat mendengarkan permainanku?

"Eh? Nanami-san... sudah kubilang aku kurang pandai memainkannya. Kenapa tidak meminta Natsuki-kun atau Shou-chan saja? Mereka jauh lebih baik dibandingkan aku," aku berusaha menolak dengan halus permintaannya.

"Tapi... aku ingin mendengar permainan biola Kaoru-kun dan Shou-kun bersamaan. Kupikir kalau bersama dengan Kaoru-kun, Shou-kun akan mau memainkan biolanya di hadapanku," wajahnya terlihat sedikit muram ketika mengatakannya. Tanpa sebab yang jelas aku merasa kesal dengannya; entah karena ucapan atau ekspresinya.

Aku menghela nafas kecil, menempatkan tangan di atas meja dan menopang pipi kananku dengan telapakku. "Shou-chan…pernah bermain di hadapanmu?"

Gadis di hadapanku menangguk cepat. "Pernah! Waktu itu ia memainkan sebuah lagu klasik di saat kelas kosong!" dia menjawab dengan bersemangat.

Lihat... bahkan Shou-chan yang menolak untuk kuajak bermain bersama malah lebih memilih untuk bermain di depan gadis ini. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang dilihat Shou-chan darinya, yang jelas ia membuatku kesal.

"Kau… menyukainya?" aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu. Maksudku, dengan segala yang sejak tadi gadis ini katakan, pertanyaanku rasanya bukan hal yang aneh.

Gadis di hadapanku ini tersenyum, tampak sangat senang. "Ya! Aku menyukainya! Kehangatan dan kelembutan semacam itu memang khas milik Shou-kun!" itulah jawaban yang ia lontarkan. Jawaban yang jujur, terlihat jelas dari kedua matanya.

Shou-chan…tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, eh? Pemikiran itu sejenak melegakanku namun membuatku cemas di menit berikutnya. Lega karena perasaan Shou-chan berbalas, namun cemas kalau nanti sesuatu terjadi pada jantungnya; pada Shou-chan.

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk begitu saja di bibirku tanpa kusadari. Membayangkan Shou-chan yang mengetahui hal semacam ini pasti menyenangkan. Dia pasti senang karena perasaannya kepada gadis ini berbalas. Mungkin nanti aku akan menggodanya sedikit kalau bertemu.

"—kun? Kaoru-kun?"

"Eh?" aku tersadar dari lamunan kecilku ketika gadis ini sudah memanggil namaku beberapa kali. "Ah, maaf. Aku sedikit melamun tadi. Ada apa, Nanami-san?"

Ia menggeleng kecil lalu tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit heran mengapa Kaoru-kun tiba-tiba diam begitu…. Kupikir kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Huh? T-tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan sesuatu." Mana bisa kubilang kalau aku memikirkan hal semacam tadi padanya, 'kan? "Ah, Nanami-san. Setelah ini, kau mau kemana?"

"Setelah ini?" ia mengecek buku agedanya lalu mengucap pelan, "Mungkin… perpustakaan lalu kembali ke ruang musik kemarin untuk latihan. Kaoru-kun sendiri?"

Ah… Shou-chan memang sempat bilang akan latihan bersama sore ini, dia mengajakku untuk menonton sebenarnya. "Sepertinya aku akan mengerjakan tugas lalu menonton latihan kalian. Shou-chan memintaku datang hari ini," jawabku tenang.

Gadis ini kemudian menutup agendanya lalu membereskan barangnya. "Nanti sore kita bertemu lagi, kan?" dia bertanya dengan intonasi yang biasa, tidak akan menimbulkan kesan kalau dia menginginkanku datang ataupun sebaliknya.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti," jawabku ramah.

"Hmmm… kalau begitu, aku akan ke perpustakaan dulu," ia selesai membereskan barangnya lalu berdiri dari bangkunya, "sampai nanti, Kaoru-kun!"

Aku melambai kecil. "Sampai nanti, Nanami-san."

Dia baru saja hendak berjalan meninggalkan meja namun langsung berbalik menghadapku lagi; membungkukkan badannya dalam. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan siang, Kaoru-kun! Makan siang bersama seseorang memang selalu lebih enak!" dan sebelum aku sempat membalas, ia sudah melambai kecil lalu melangkah menjauhi tempat kami tadi.

Aku mendengar ucapannya. Tidak bisa menahan senyum simpul yang muncul begitu saja di bibirku. Kupikir aku menemukan sebuah kesamaan diantara kami.

_Kesepian, kah? Atau lebih suka dibilang sendirian?_

* * *

><p>"Shou-chan…," aku memanggilnya dan hanya ditanggapi gumaman pelan agar aku melanjutkan ucapanku. "Kalau Nanami-san juga menyukaimu bagaimana?" aku menanyakan itu ketika kami hanya berdua di kamar, Natsuki-kun masih di kamar mandi.<p>

Reaksi Shou-chan mudah ditebak; dia langsung tersedak air mineralnya dan memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya aku mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan mudah, dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah tentu saja.

"Kaoru! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Siapapun yang melihat ekspresinya pasti tahu kalau sebenarnya Shou-chan sangat mengharapkan pertanyaanku jadi benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

Aku mengangkat bahu kecil. "Hanya bertanya... dan wajahmu sudah menjadi sangat merah, Shou-chan," aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku.

"J-jangan tertawa! Dan wajahku tidak memerah!" Shou-chan mengambil bantal di ujung tempat tidur lalu melemparkannya tepat mengenai wajahku.

Konyol. Bukannya berhenti tertawa aku malah tertawa semakin lama, tidak makin kencang hanya makin lama dari yang kuperkirakan. "Ayolah, Shou-chan. Aku ingin tahu tanggapanmu," kurasa tidak ada salahnya menanyakan ini. Gadis itu juga sepertinya memang menyukai Shou-chan.

Shou-chan kini duduk di sebelahku dan sejak tadi aku sudah berbaring santai di tempat tidur, menunggu giliran untuk mandi. Wajahnya serta tingkah kikuknya terlihat jelas dari posisiku saat ini. Entah karena posisiku atau karena aku yang memang sudah mengerti Shou-chan sebenarnya.

Shou-chan melirikku sekilas, aku memberikan senyum kecil ingin tahu, dia tahu kalau aku sedikit ingin menjahilinya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menggaruk pelan pipi merahnya yang tidak gatal.

"T-tentu saja senang, kan? A-apa lagi?"

"Nanti kalian pacaran?"

"Kaoru!"

"Berarti dia calon kakak iparku ya?"

"K-kaoru! Pikiranmu terlalu jauh!" Shou-chan berkata seperti itu dengan wajah yang sudah lebih merah lagi seraya menutupi wajahku dengan bantal, malu kalau aku melihat ekspresinya.

Aku tertawa, nyaris terpingkal kali ini. Aku menarik bantal yang Shou-chan jejalkan di wajahku lalu memakainya untuk balas melempar ke wajah Shou-chan. "Aku tidak salah kan, Shou-chan? Wajahmu menunjukkan kalau kau bukannya tidak suka dengan ide itu!"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu jelas-jelas mengatakannya!" Shou-chan meraih bantal lain dan berniat melemparnya lagi padaku. Sayangnya, aku sudah lebih dulu bangkit dan merebut bantal itu lebih dulu. "Hei! Kembalikan! Itu bantalku!"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Akan kukembalikan kalau kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku tadi dengan benar, Shou-chan!" Entah kapan terakhir kalinya aku bercanda sambil saling melempar bantal seperti ini. Rasanya nyaman ketika tahu kalau dia masih Shou-chan yang kukenal sejak lahir.

Shou-chan mendengus cepat. "Kau ini memang tidak bisa dibantah ya, Kaoru…," Shou-chan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya cepat, hal yang selalu ia lakukan kalau sedang gugup atau berpikir keras. Sebenarnya, untuk apa dia gugup hanya untuk membicarakan hal semacam ini denganku?

"Benarkah?" aku membalasnya ringan, "Kalau memang benar begitu, maka jawab saja pertanyaanku, Shou-chan," aku tidak tahan untuk tidak terkikik melihat ekspresi Shou-chan yang kesal.

Mungkin Shou-chan sudah melemparku dengan bantal lagi kalau kedua bantal itu tidak kupeluk erat-erat. Ia mengehela nafas panjang lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "K-kalau memang benar begitu—dan kalau memang Nanami mau—tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak sama sekali untuk—"

Jeda sejenak sebelum kalimat, "—menjadi pacarnya atau bahkan yang lebih lanjut lagi dengannya," terdengar sangat lirih di ruangan yang hening itu.

Bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, ya? Maksudku, melihat seseorang yang paling kau sayangi di dunia ini; seseorang yang sangat ini kau jaga sampai saat ini bahkan nanti, berwajah begitu bahagia hanya karena membayangkan hal semacam itu.

Hal semacam bisa bersama dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak aku mengerti dimana kelebihannya. Selain kejujuran serta kepolosan yang tertuang tulus di musik, nada, senyum, dan tiap tutur katanya, aku tidak melihat apapun yang bisa membuat seorang Shou-chan begitu menyayanginya.

Entah karena memang tidak ada yang menarik. Atau aku yang belum melihat sisi baiknya. Atau aku sebenarnya hanya berusaha menutup mata dari semua kelebihan seorang Nanami Haruka yang bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh Shou-chan? Ah, aku tidak paham.

"Shou-chan… aku tidak me—"

Dan aku merasakan sebuah tangan mengacak-acak rambutku, membuatku tersadar. Aku mengadah dan mendapati Shou-chan sudah duduk di hadapanku, memandangku dengan mata biru yang sewarna dengan milikku, tersenyum lembut. Kelembutan yang selalu membuatku cemas dimanapun dan kapanpun aku berada.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti, Kaoru," dia berkata seperti itu dengan senyum khas di wajahnya. Senyum yang juga ia gunakan untuk meyakinkanku kalau jantungnya baik-baik saja. Kali ini pun juga, ia meyakinkanku : meyakinkan diriku kalau ia akan baik-baik saja walau jatuh cinta kepada seseorang.

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menyentil pelan dahinya, "Obatmu hari ini, sudah diminum?" Aku menanyakan hal penting yang selalu akan membuatnya kesal.

Benar saja, Shou-chan langsung mencubit pipiku. "Sudah kubilang jangan cemas tentangku dengan menanyakan hal-hal remeh macam itu. Aku masih mau hidup lama!" jawabnya ringan sambil terus mencubit pipiku.

"Hahaha! Akhuw hwanya ing—"

"_Kawaiiiii!_" suara semi-histeris-kegirangan itu tiba-tiba menyeruak begitu saja di telingaku. Beberapa detik kemudian aku bisa merasakan beban berat merangkul baik tubuhku maupun tubuh Shou-chan.

"Aaaaa! Jangan peluk kami! Sesak!" seperti biasa Shou-chan langsung sewot dan meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dari pelukan erat Natsuki-kun. Bukannya aku tidak merasa sesak, tapi kalau semakin meronta biasanya Natsuki-kun malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan itu bukannya menjadi lebih baik.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Natsuki-kun, kau bisa membuat kami berdua kehabisan nafas kalau dipeluk seerat ini," entah aku merasa geli dengan ekspresi kesal Shou-chan ataupun wajah bahagia Natsuki-kun.

"Tapi aku sudah lama tidak melihat kalian berdua bercanda seperti tadi! _Kawaii!_" dan pelukannya malah semakin erat, membuat Shou-can semakin berisik minta dilepaskan.

Aku merasakan tetesan dingin di pipiku. "Natsuki-kun… rambutmu belum kering benar," ujarku seraya memandangi rambutnya yang masih cukup basah itu.

"Heee?" Natsuki-kun melepaskan pelukannya dari kami, menyentuh kepalanya sendiri. Kesempatan ini langsung digunakan oleh Shou-chan untuk mundur dan mengambil jarak yang aman dari Natsuki-kun, aku sendiri hanya bergeser sedikit, menyamankan dudukku.

"Aku lupa mengeringkannya," jawab Natsuki-kun polos dengan wajah tanpa dosa sama sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa mengeringkan rambutmu sendiri, Natsuki! Kalau kau terkena flu aku nanti akan tertular!" aku cuma bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah Shou-chan yang sangat akrab dengan Natsuki-kun. Meski kesal dengan kebiasaan Natsuki-kun yang sering kali memaksa Shou-chan memakai berbagai macam kostum aneh, kurasa Shou-chan sangat menyayangi Natsuki-kun.

"Hee…. Habisnya aku tidak tahan melihat kalian berdua bermain seperti tadi. Benar-benar jadi sangat ingin memeluknya!" wajah Natsuki-kun yang seperti anak kecil sungguh tidak cocok dengan tubuhnya yang tergolong cukup tinggi itu.

Aku bisa melihat Shou-chan mendengus kesal, berjalan cepat ke tempat Natsuki-kun, menarik kasar handuk yang melingkar di leher Natsuki-kun lalu menyampirkannya ke atas kepalanya. "Keringkan rambutmu. Kalau nanti kamu flu dan aku ketularan bisa repot!"

"Haii~ Shou-chan tidak mau membantuku?" Natsuki-kun bertanya polos setelah membetulkan posisinya hingga menghadap Shou-chan, berharap Shou-chan mau membantu mengeringkan rambutnya. Shou-chan hanya mendengus kesal dan bergumam, "Merepotkan," sebelum akhirnya tangannya bergerak kasar mengeringkan rambut Natsuki-kun.

"Aku mandi duluan," ujarku seraya beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Shou-chan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sementara tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut Natsuki-kun sembari mengomel kecil padanya.

"Ahhh! Jangan buka kacamatamu!" itulah suara Shou-kun yang terakhir kudengar sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi. Setidaknya untuk sesaat aku mempunyai waktu untuk sendirian sekarang.

* * *

><p>Aku duduk di tempat tidur Shou-chan sambil meneguk air mineralku lambat, memandangi Natsuki-kun dari tempatku. Shou-chan baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, meninggalkan aku dan Natsuki-kun berdua saja di ruangan ini, dan aku bukannya tidak tahu kalau Shou-chan terburu-buru masuk ke kamar mandi dengan wajah yang memerah.<p>

"Natsuki-kun… tadi mengusili Shou-chan lagi?" aku bertanya tanpa beranjak dari tempatku.

"Huh?" Natsuki-kun melempar tatapan bingung padaku, "Rasanya tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

Aku menggeleng kecil. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawabku. Aku memandangi Natsuki-kun sejenak, lalu beranjak dari tempatku, dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Natsuki. "Hanya sedikit penasaran saja," kini aku duduk berhadapan dengan Natsuki-kun.

"Penasaran? Penasaran apa?" dia bertanya balik, tetap dengan wajahnya yang nyaris tak bedosa.

Aku diam sejenak dan menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimanapun pertanyaan ini bukanlah pertanyaan yang menurutku bisa ditanyakan kepada siapa saja. Tapi aku memang ingin menanyakannya kepada Natsuki-kun…. Mataku tidak akan salah menilai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Shou-kun.

"Natsuki-kun masih menyukai Shou-chan?" Aku tidak bodoh sampai tidak menyadari hal yang begitu jelas di hadapanku selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Eh? Maksud Kaoru-chan apa?" aku tidak bisa membedakan mana ekspresinya yang benar-benar tidak mengerti atau wajah pura-pura tidak mengerti milik Natsuki-kun.

"Maksudku adalah…," aku mendekati Natsuki-kun hingga kami benar-benar berhadapan sekarang. Aku menatap kedua matanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Permisi, Natsuki-kun." Belum sempat Natsuki membalas perkataanku, aku sudah melepaskan kacamatanya.

Tidak ada reaksi selama beberapa detik, tapi aku tahu dia sudah ada disana. "Selamat malam, Satsuki. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah piyamaku erat. Aku menatap mata sang pemilik tangan tersebut. "Kau… kasar seperti biasanya, ya. Kuharap kau tidak pernah melukai Shou-chan sedikit pun," aku tersenyum kecil, bersikap ceroboh dengan Satsuki-san bukanlah hal yang bijak bagaimanapun juga.

"Dan kau pun masih tetap munafik seperti biasanya. Rasanya ingin sekali sesekali memukulmu hingga babak belur," suara itu terdengar lebih berat dan dingin, sangat berbeda dengan suara yang dihasilkan oleh badan itu sehari-harinya.

"Munafik? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," aku menepis tangan yang mencengkram kerah piyamaku agak keras hingga terlepas. "Sepertinya kita memiliki definisi berbeda dalam kata munafik."

Satsuki berdecak kasar. "Bagian mana yang tidak kau sebut munafik bila kau terus-menerus bertingkah menjadi adik manis yang baik di depan kakak kembar tersayangmu itu?"

"Munafik ya…. Aku menyebutnya pengendalian diri. Selain itu, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Satsuki." Dia hanya memandangku malas dengan sebelah matanya. Ah, mengajak ia bicara memang sangat sulit.

"Shou-chan menyukai Nanami-san. Apa… Natsuki-kun tidak apa-apa?" Aku bertanya tanpa peduli apapun reaksi yang akan ditampilkan oleh Satsuki nanti.

"Bukankah itu bukan urusanmu? Tukang ikut campur seperti biasanya."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu." Balasku tegas.

Satsuki menatapku tajam. "Biar aku yang kali ini bertanya padamu," ia meraih kerahku lagi dengan kasar. "Kau sebenarnya khawatir pada kakakmu sendiri atau kau hanya ingin menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri?"

Tenaga Satsuki memang tidak biasa. Padahal hanya kerahku yang ia cengkram, namun aku bisa merasakan tubuhku kesulitan bernafas. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'menyelamatkan diriku sendiri'? tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkan Shou-chan! Dan lepaskan tanganmu!" aku mencoba membebaskan diri, namun percuma.

Satsuki berdecak muak. "Maksudku adalah...," Satsuki tersenyum licik, senyum yang bisa membuatmu ingin segera lari dari sana atau memukul pemilik senyumnya. "...sebenarnya kau diam-diam sudah menyukai Haruka sejak awal dan kau berusaha memakai Shou sebagai alasan untuk terus...memperhatikan gadis semacam itu..." perkataannya terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Apa? Satsuki sepertinya sudah gila sampai bisa beranggapan seperti itu. Mungkin terlalu lama diam di dalam tubuh Natsuki-kun tanpa melakukan apapun membuatnya terlalu banyak berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Pendapatmu tidak masuk akal, Satsuki." Aku membalas ucapannya singkat, nyaris dingin dan tajam.

"Mengelak lagi? Teryata kemunafikanmu lebih parah daripada yang aku duga sebelumnya." Satsuki menggertakan giginya tepat di depan wajahku, menandakan kekesalannya yang sudah memuncak.

Aku masih tidak bisa melepas cengkramannya dari kerahku. Pada akhirnya aku memilih membuang muka, menghindari pandangannya. "Kalau nanti Shou-chan benar-benar bersama Nanami-san, apa kau pikir Natsuki-kun tidak akan apa-apa?"

Seringai kecil muncul di wajah Satsuki. "Sejak awal Natsuki pun tidak berharap terlalu banyak kepada kakakmu itu. Dia terlalu baik, tidak sepertiku. Bukannya kau sendiri yang nanti akan merasa kesepian?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka kalau hubungan mereka memperburuk kesehatan Shou-chan." Aku masih mengalihkan pandanganku dari Satsuki.

"Begitu? Jadi kau tidak akan apa-apa melihat gadis itu bermesraan dengan kakakmu? Bergandengan tangan, berciuman, menikah, sampai punya anak?"

Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama... Tapi entah mengapa ketika Satsuki yang mengatakannya, perutku mulai terasa tidak enak. Mual.

Satsuki tidak menunggu jawabanku. Ia mendekatiku dan mengatakan semuanya dalam bisikan yang nyaris terdengar seperti hasutan. "Kalau aku melakukan sesuatu terhadap gadis itu bagaimana? Melumat bibirnya yang halus, meraba tubuhnya yang mungil, dan menandainya dengan tubuhku... di hadapanmu."

Dengan kasar dan sekuat tenaga aku menepis tangan Satsuki dan berusaha meninju wajahnya. Tanganku berhenti di udara ketika melihat seringai kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Jadi? Kau marah karena apa? Karena aku berencana melakukan sesuatu pada pasangan kakakmu, atau karena rencanaku terhadap gadis itu?" dia tahu kalau aku tidak mungkin memukulnya.

Aku diam mendengarnya, terlalu bingung untuk menjawab. Segala emosi negatif seperti campur aduk di dalam kepalaku. Marah, kesal, sedih, sakit, ...cemburu? ah! Aku tidak yakin dengan emosi yang terakhir itu. Ini hanya kemarahan sesaat.

Aku mengatur nafas dan menurunkan tinjuku, menatap Satsuki tajam. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Haruka," entah apa alasanku sampai mengatakan itu, aku hanya tidak suka dengan segala idenya.

"Kau tidak ingin menambahkan kalimat, 'Karena dia milikku'?" sungguh aku ingin menampar wajah dengan senyum seculas itu.

"Dia bukan milik siapa-siapa! Berhenti menyebutnya seolah dia hanya barang!" aku bisa merasakan amarahku sendiri mulai memuncak. Aku tidak suka cara Satsuki yang dari tadi menganggap Nanami-san seperti barang atau mainan.

Satsuki melempar pandangan remeh kepadaku dan ia mengambil kacamatanya dari tanganku. "Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang kutanyakan. Jangan-jangan kau sendirilah yang akan menyakiti kakakmu, bukan aku."

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti Shou-chan sama sekali!" Oh! Baguslah dia mau pergi dengan sendirinya. Selain itu Shou-chan akan selesai mandi setelah ini.

"Sebelum aku pergi, sepertinya kau harus tahu satu hal," ia memandangi kacamatanya lalu hendak memakainya. "Natsuki mencium kakakmu tadi." Dan ia memakai kacamatanya.

"HAH?" aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku sama sekali. Natsuki-kun...mencium Shou-chan...?

"Hee?" Ah... suara ini. Natsuki-kun sudah kembali rupanya. "Kaoru-chan? Kenapa kau ada berteriak kaget begitu?"

Aku memaksakan senyum yang pasti terlihat janggal di wajahku. "Tidak apa-apa, Natsuki-kun. Aku tadi hanya melihat... err... kadal?" baiklah, ini kebohongan yang konyol.

"Ehhh! Ada kadal disini? Dimana?" sesuai dugaan, Natsuki-kun malah terlihat penasaran dengan kadal yang hanya ada dalam omonganku ini.

"Umm... sepertinya sudah kabur lewat jendela," dan aku berbohong lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Begitu aku menoleh, aku melihat Shou-chan dengan kepala yang masih ditutupi handuk hingga ku tak bisa mengecek wajahnya. Entah mengapa aku jadi penasaran dengan pernyataan Satsuki tadi.

"Kaoru," Shou-chan memanggilku dalam.

"Ya, Shou-chan? Ada apa?" aku menjawabnya, tanpa beranjak dari tempatku.

Diam agak lama sampai akhirnya Shou-chan bicara lagi. "Menginaplah disini sampai minggu depan." Dia membalas pandanganku dengan wajah yang memerah.

_...oke. Sepertinya ucapan Satsuki tadi benar._

* * *

><p>Natsuki tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Ia memembaringkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan, melihat sosok yang tertidur lelap di seberangnya. Bukan Shou seperti kemarin malam ataupun biasanya, Kaoru tertidur pulas disana. Ia tidak bisa menatap Shou dengan jelas karenanya.<p>

Natsuki menghela nafas panjang lalu memeluk boneka kuning kesayangannya, membalik badan dan memilih menghadap tembok. Pikirannya masih melayang ke kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejadian yang mungkin setengah nekat ia lakukan. Atau sebenarnya itu hanya dorongan bawah sadar?

"Haahh..." tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas panjang. Mencium Shou dengan arti tertentu baru ia lakukan tadi tentu saja Shou langsung mendorongnya.

"Natsuki? Kau belum tidur?" suara Shou yang pelan terdengar jelas di ruangan yang sunyi itu.

"Heee? Shou-chan juga belum?" Natsuki hampir tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

"Ssstt! Jangan berisik! Kau akan membangunkan Kaoru nanti!" Shou tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Natsuki yang hampir selalu kekanak-kanakan.

Natsuki tertawa kecil. "Syukurlah... aku tidak bisa tidur... hehehe!"

"Oh. Kenapa?" Shou sebenarnya sudah mengantuk, namun ia masih belum ingin tidur.

"Karena...," jeda sesaat sebelum Natsuki melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku ingin mencium Shou-chan lagi," ujarnya polos, nyaris tenang. Seolah itu adalah keinginan jujur dari hati seseorang.

Ruangan itu gelap dan jarak tidak menginjinkan Natsuki melihat wajah Shou yang merah padam saat itu. "Jangan bicarakan hal itu! Anggap saja tadi hanya kecelakaan!"

Natsuki masih menatap tembok dan memperat pelukannya pada bonekanya. "Shou-chan tega ya menganggap ciuman tadi hanya kecelakaan?" terdengar kekecewaan yang jelas di dalam suaranya.

"Tentu saja tega! Menurutmu apa?" Shou tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir teman sekamarnya ini. Tidak hanya memeluknya, tadi Natsuki juga tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Tapi... aku memang ingin mencium Shou-chan tadi... Jangan anggap itu hanya kecelakaan..."

Shou mendengus kesal. "Kau kelelahan, Natsuki. Tidurlah! _Oyasumi!_" Shou memilih mengakhiri pembicaraan saat itu daripada harus mendengar hal-hal aneh lainnya yang dikatakan oleh Natsuki.

"_Oyasumi_, Shou-chan...," balasnya lemah, tidak bisa menutupi kekecewaan dalam suaranya.

Natsuki masih belum tertidur selama beberapa saat. Pikirannya masih berusaha mencerna sebuah pernyataan yang sudah sejak lama ia pendam sendiri.

_Shou-chan menyukai Haruka-chan. Tidak. Mencintainya malah._

Natsuki menghela nafas dalam diam sekarang.

_Kalau nanti Shou-chan bersama Haruka-chan... Perasaanku bagaimana?_

_—_Chapter 2 : __Piano- end__—__

* * *

><p>Otsukare~ Terima kasih sudah bacaaaa~ Iyaa... silahkan tampar saya untuk segala OOC dan keabalan yang tertera disana~ Segala komentar, kritik, saran (singkatnya review) saya terima dengan senang hati~<p>

Ah! kalau ada saran mengenai chapter ini maupun chapter berikutnya, akan sangat membantu saya lho! -' '-

with evil laugh, Altaira Verantca


End file.
